Sun Dancer
by lanamere
Summary: When Ursa hears that Ozai has been ordered to kill their son, she makes a desperate gamble, and flees the palace with a badly wounded, but alive Zuko. Seeking help from Iroh, the 2 form a plan to hide Zuko from his father, someplace he'll never be found...until the Gaang find him while searching for a fire bending sifu for Aang. Warning: Adult themes and language!


**Sun Dancer**

Chapter I

 _"Iroh!"_ The harsh whisper of the Fire Nation general and crown prince's name caused him to stop and search for the person calling his name among the crowds of people in the streets. Iroh had gone out for a long walk, and had disguised himself so he could walk out among the public without being mobbed. It was one of the quiet joys he took after his return to Caldera City, along with his tea and time with his niece and nephew. He was surprised and slightly impressed that one of the commoners had recognized him. He searched the crowds of people strolling through the city streets, trying to identify the person who had called his name.

 ** _"Iroh!"_** came the whisper again, slightly louder and more desperate sounding than before. He quickly tracked the sound to an alley where a very familiar woman was standing, gesturing for him to come to her. He furrowed his eyebrows as he approached his sister-in-law.

"...Ursa? What in Agni's name are you doing he-"

 _"Shhhhhhhhh!"_ Ursa cut him off, effectively shutting him up as she glanced around warily. She was dressed in the clothing of a commoner, in a uniform almost exactly the same as the serving staff in the palace. Iroh could see the panic in her eyes, and it worried him.

"...my dearest sister, what is wrong? Why are you hiding in an alley, dressed so? Tell me what grieves you," he said, taking her hand in his and pleading for answers.

"...it's Ozai. Oh, Iroh, forgive me for dragging you into this, but I had no other choice, I didn't know where else to go, and there's nobody else I could turn to, all of the servants are loyal to him and would surely betray me and-" Ursa was beginning to fall into hysterics, breathing heavily as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Shhh, shhh. Ursa, calm down. _Breathe."_ Iroh coached gently. _Ozai, what have you done to upset your wife so?_ After a few moments, when Ursa had collected herself. "Now...tell me what happened?" _What did my cruel, scheming, younger brother do to you?_

"...Ozai had...he approached Azulon-I didn't know what to make of it when he requested a private audience with your father, especially when I saw the look in his eyes- and was apparently trying to convince him to declare him heir to the throne, instead of you, claiming you were in no shape after..." she trailed off, looking slightly guilty for bringing the topic up. Iroh swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. He wasn't too surprised that Ozai had made a bid to win the throne for himself, and neither was he very upset at the thought. His younger brother had been making bids for the throne from the time he was old enough to understand that it likely would never be his.

"Go on," he encouraged gently. Ursa took a deep breath before she continued.

"The Fire Lord didn't take kindly to this, and he was very angry with Ozai for his insensitivity. He said that you had just been through the most painful loss possible, and that Ozai had no way of knowing how you were feeling. Then, he decided as punishment, that Ozai should feel your loss and..." Iroh's heart sank. _No,_ he thought desperately, _Father wouldn't! And even if he did, surely Ozai wouldn't go through with it...surely...surely Father would know that Ozai would follow through with it..._ Ursa looked up at him and confirmed Iroh's worst fears.

"He ordered Ozai to kill Zuko," she said, her voice a whisper, as if it pained her to say it. It probably did. It made Iroh sick to hear it, and he had to force himself to remain calm in the face of the fury and pain that flowed through him at the thought of his nephew being murdered at his family's hand. "When Azula told me, I panicked. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I couldn't allow Ozai to go through with it. I tried to talk him out of it, but he refused, so I got desperate and I-" she took a moment to breathe and force down the rising hysterics. "...I disguised myself as a serving girl, and hid near Zuko's room and waited for him to come. I knew that Ozai would do it personally, without any guards or servants around to help or hinder or bear witness, so as to impress Azulon, and prevent rumors from spreading. So I waited, and when he slipped into his room while Zuko was asleep, I slipped in after him. I was nearly too late." She took another moment as another tide of tears threatened her.

"Zuko..." Iroh whispered, horrified. "He is...?"

"He is alive, but...very weak...he is...it's best if I just showed you...come, follow me," Ursa beckoned him to follow and began leading him down the alley to an empty hut far away from the prying eyes of the guards and citizens on the streets. Inside, Iroh was horrified at the sight that greeted him. His nephew was laid out on a sleeping mat, part of his face horribly burnt, and a bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Oh, Zuko...my poor, brave nephew..." Iroh whispered as he and Ursa knelt beside the injured boy.

"I have...done the best I can to treat his wounds with the herbs I had at my disposal...I had to flee the palace so quickly..." Ursa spoke softly, gently placing her hand around the parts of her son's face that weren't burnt.

"What happened to injure him so?" Iroh asked quietly. Ursa sighed.

"I'm afraid the burns on his face are largely my fault. When I snuck in behind Ozai, he was...he was holding his face down, and was about to stab him through his heart, or perhaps slit his throat. I can't quite remember. Either way, I cried out, and it surprised him. He...he summoned his fire...but his hand was still on Zuko's face..."

"...he burned him...his own son..." Iroh took a deep breath. "And the other wounds? The bandaged ones?"

"I lunged at him and managed to grab him. Zuko had woken, but was wailing, delirious with pain. Ozai was shouting and trying to simultaneously hold me at bay and stab him. I grabbed the arm holding the knife and pulled it away, but it dragged across his torso...it's quite a nasty slash, but I feel no guilt for my part in it. If I hadn't interfered the way I had..."

"He'd be dead," Iroh stated gravely.

"And likely I with him," Ursa agreed. She turned back to look at her son. "After that, I managed to gain the upper hand long enough to slip away." A proud glint entered her eyes as she continued her tale, "I turned the bastard's own knife against him, gave him a scar that will match Zuko's as a badge of shame. That distracted him long enough for me to grab a vase and smash it against his head. He went down and I grabbed Zuko and ran, following the secret passages I'd found to get out undetected. We've been hiding here since." With that, Ursa sat back on her legs, staring down at the prone body of her son. Iroh reached out and took his sister-in-law's hand.

"You are more brave and noble than anyone gives you credit for. You have sacrificed much for your son," he said softly.

"It was worth it. I could not bear to see him killed because of his father's greed," she replied, sounding tired, but utterly sure of her decision. "I would do it again a thousand times without hesitating." Iroh nodded, not doubting her words for a second.

"What do you plan to do from here? Obviously you can't stay here, it would be too easy to find you, and with Zuko's wounds...they are going to scar, aren't they?" Ursa nodded in confirmation. "Hm. I figured as much from their severity. Burns are tricky to heal when they are only moderate, and these look to be very severe... The scars on his abdomen aren't as much of a concern, but those burn marks will make him very distinctive, and Ozai will know immediately who it is if he gets reports of a boy with burns on his face. You wouldn't stand a chance. The only option is to take him someplace Ozai cannot reach."

Ursa nodded. "I had deduced as much myself. But I haven't a clue where to take him...that's why I need your help, Iroh. You know the Fire Nation, and the world beyond its borders, better than anyone else I've ever known. You _must_ know of a place I can take my son, where he can be safe from Ozai's selfish cruelty! Please, _please_ , you must take me there. _Please...help me protect my son,"_ Ursa begged.

"Ursa...I will help you, but I don't know what I can truly do...with the war going on, none of the nations are truly safe. The Earth Kingdom is a war zone, and with the number of my father's troops there, it would be too easy to spot him if Ozai demands a search be put out. The Water Tribes would be just as likely to kill him themselves, after what some of the Raiders have done to them, and the Air Nomads...well...they are gone, vanished into the wind. Wherever the remains of their people are, we cannot find them unless they allow us to...and it's unlikely they will."

"There _must_ be somewhere, _somewhere_ you've found in your travels, an isolated village, someplace that isn't overrun by soldiers, someplace no one would think to bother sending troops to, a tiny village that you've encountered, _something, anything at all._ _Think,_ Iroh, please, your nephew's life depends on it!"

"I _know,_ I-" Iroh stopped, trying to think. There was a small thought trying to peek through. He chased it through his mind, running through all the places he's been. All the tiny Earth Kingdom settlements, the many, small Fire Nation villages, all places that could easily become targets, or subject to the draft. All far too risky...except... _except_...

"...I have an idea. There is one place that is completely safe from Ozai and the rest of the Fire Nation. One place that no one will _ever_ think to look. It may be risky, but it's better than any of our other options. It won't be easy to pull off either, and you must trust me. The decision is yours," he told his sister-in-law. Ursa nodded slowly.

"...I trust you, Iroh. With my life, and the life of my son." Iroh nodded.

"Good. Now come here. I will tell you what we must do..."

* * *

"Did you hear about the assassination plot?"

"The one on the Royal Family? Who hasn't? There's been panic and outrage all week."

"They're saying that the main targets appeared to be the younger son, Prince Ozai, and his family. His son and wife are gone, missing or dead, may Agni look kindly on them, wherever they are, but his daughter was lucky enough to be spared."

 _"I_ heard that it was Lady Ursa herself who snuck into her son's chambers and attempted to murder the boy, and then her husband."

"No, no, that's not what I heard! _I_ heard she was there with the prince when they caught the assassin in the act. I also heard that Prince Ozai was injured in the ensuing struggle, and that the would-be assassin managed to get away with his son, and his wife when she went after whoever it was."

"I heard the same thing about the prince, and how he was injured, except some are saying what I heard about Ursa: that _she_ injured him and ran away with their son. Whether the poor child is still alive is still unknown."

"Yes, poor thing. May Agni look kindly on him if he's alive, and _avenge_ this heinous crime if he is dead."

"Indeed. I heard that poor Prince Iroh was devastated at this new loss. After being assured that his brother would be fine, he flew off to try to find the assassin, whoever it was, and his nephew. He's searching the world as we speak."

"I heard that as well. The poor man has lost so much, so soon. First, his son dies in battle, and now, his brother is wounded in an assassination attempt, and his nephew and sister-in-law vanish after that same attempt, presumed dead by many. If he has to endure much more, he may crack!"

* * *

 **3 months later...**

 _"What?!"_

"Can you believe it?! I know _I_ didn't when I first heard, but it's _true!"_

" _Prince Iroh_ _renounced his claim to the throne?!_ Why, why in the name of all the Spirits and Gods, would he do that?! _He's the Crown Prince_ , one of the greatest military leaders to be born in generations, and a very capable leader!"

"From what's being spread to the rest of the city, the poor Prince-ah- _General_ Iroh was too distraught, with the death of his son and loss of his nephew being so close together, to continue with his duties. He felt that, in his state, he was unfit to be next in line to rule, and apparently sent a letter, begging Fire Lord Azulon to relinquish him from his duties and allow him to do some soul-searching, continue on his quest, pull himself together, something to that matter. Once he does that though, it's no secret that the Fire Lord will probably restore him to his position of Prince if he so desires.

"So he could return and be reinstated?"

"Well, in theory, yes. I'm not too sure he will return though. Apparently, the blow of his nephew's death struck him _hard._ It may have very well pushed him over the edge, and disillusioned him with the idea of ruling altogether."

"His nephew hasn't been confirmed dead though, has he? I thought that they were still of the mind that he had been taken before he could be killed?"

"Apparently only the poor boy's father and his uncle are the only ones who truly believe that anymore. And face it, if the would-be assassin did escape with the child, what are the chances that they kept the boy, Agni bless his soul, alive for long afterwards? The chances of recovering him alive, or recovering him _at all_ , grow slimmer every day he is gone. Even the Fire Lord believes him to be lost, if the rumors are to be believed."

"Hm. A sad and cruel twist of fate. If General Iroh now truly has renounced his birth right, and if he doesn't return to reclaim it...when Fire Lord Azulon passes on, may the day be far off, and Prince Ozai takes up the crown, the boy would be the prince."

"Yes, it is quite sad. The Lost Prince who never saw the day he'd gain the title. Fate can be cruel sometimes, can it not?"

"Indeed it can be...indeed it can."

* * *

 **So...we're back in Last Airbender land, with another _W_ _hat if things were different for Zuko?_ story. I'll admit, I have a big soft spot for stories like that, where things are different for a character, especially one who was given so many choices in the original version. I'm still working out some of the finer details of my version of the Avatar world (because this is fan fiction, it's always going to be the author's interpretation of the original) and how much I'm going to alter and change. There's a lot of minor stuff I'm still working out about what I'm going to do with the world, as well as some major things that need to be ironed out, but I'm getting there. I'll be drawing a lot from kangaroo2010's version of the Avatar world in their stories, particularly _A Different Path,_ and _Wild, Wild Love._ Go check them out, they're _seriously_ good, and have probably the most in-depth, realistic interpretation of the Avatar world. Just a warning, both of those stories tend to explore adult themes, and can get dark, just a warning, so if that's not the kind of story you want when reading stuff for Avatar, look elsewhere. **

**Also, I feel the need to put in this Disclaimer: The cover image for this story is not my work! **

**If anyone was wondering who the people having exchanges in the 2 passages at the end, they're no one of any particular importance, just 2 random Fire Nation citizens exchanging gossip about the current events surrounding the royal family. Whether it's the same two people in both, I'll leave up to you. Obviously the story that's being passed around about an assassination attempt on Ozai, Ursa, and their children, potentially by Ursa herself, isn't true, and the real "assassin" is Ozai. Honestly, I was a bit iffy on how I should handle Azulon's sudden death. After all, without Ursa there to give Ozai the poison in exchange for Zuko's life, it becomes much harder to sort that mess out. Thus, I decided Iroh would decide to play the part of grieving uncle and father, who's starting to lose his tenuous grip on himself after all the loss he's endured in the past few months, and imposes a self-banishment of sorts, giving up his rights to the throne and the succession and leaving, on the premise of hunting down this assassin, and trying to sort himself out after all that he's lost. Which means that Ozai will be next in line, unless Iroh comes back and reclaims it. Of course, Ozai plans on exploiting this new position, and we'll find that dreadful consequences come out of Iroh's decision to give everything to protect his beloved nephew. =)**

 **Now, I'm going to warn you ahead of time that updates for this, and for Fiery Tides, my other Avatar brainchild, will probably be pretty irregular. I'm in the middle of taking a grueling online American Gov. class over summer break so I can have an extra free period in future school years, and I'll be leaving for a 2 and a half week of traveling across Europe for a music program I got into (pretty sweet, right? I can't wait). Then, it's a short weekend camping trip at Patagonia Lake with my boyfriend and a few of our close friends, a grueling week of band camp in the middle of July, and then, things will be ramping up for the start of the school year. Yeah, _fun_. Basically, my summer break, which is supposed to be my only chance to actually get some good writing done, is shaping up to give me very little time to do that. On the bright side, I might be able to get more done than I think. I've got a full day of flying across the Atlantic Ocean scheduled for 2 and a half weeks from now, plus a bunch of long days of nothing but bus rides, where I won't have much else to do but write. Band camp will be trickier, and school will be a problem, but I promise I'll do my best to keep up with these stories for you guys. **

**Anyway, I'm sure a few of you have guessed where Iroh is taking Zuko and Ursa. We'll see if you guessed correctly, because next time, Iroh, Ursa, and a still very wounded Zuko arrive at the island of their destination, and we catch up with the wandering trio as they learn about the backlash of Ursa's actions, and their flight from the capitol city.**


End file.
